Revenge
by Missgzb
Summary: BTS and other fic. GS. DLDR. RnR. No Bash


**Missgzb present**

.

.

Jung Daehyun memarkir lambhorghini biru langitnya di basement Seoul International Hospital, setelah mematikan mesin mobil dia turun dengan menenteng jas berwarna putih di tangan kirinya. Jung Daehyun (25) adalah seorang dokter ahli forensik yang sudah bekerja selama 3 tahun di rumah sakit ini. Daehyun berjalan menuju elevator untuk mencapai ruangannya yang berada di lantai 18 sambil sesekali membalas sapaan orang terhadapnya dengan senyuman

" Damchu.. " panggil seorang namja dari ujung lorong ketika Daehyun hendak masuk ke dalam elevator. Tanpa berbalik pun dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, selain ibu dan neneknya ada seorang lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Damchu. Orang itu adalah Yoo Youngjae teman sejak kecil sekaligus rekan kerjanya

" kau meninggalkan aku lagi pagi ini " Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya

" aku sudah menelponmu sebanyak 5 kali dan salahmu kenapa mengganti password apartemen dan tidak memberitahuku " Daehyun masuk setelah pintu lift terbuka disusul Yongjae dan segera menekan angka 18

" kupikir kita akan langsung bekerja Damchu, Hyuna noona tidak menghubungimu pagi ini? " tanya Youngjae heran, pasalnya Kim Hyuna yang merupakan ketua tim forensik Seoul International Hospital menelponnya agar segera datang karena ada jenazah yang harus diperiksa

" eh? Hyuna tidak menelponku "

Youngjae berdecak " aku tidak tahu mayat siapa yang akan kita periksa namun dia ditemukan meninggal pagi tadi di apartemennya "

Daehyun mengangguk " aku akan menyusul setelah memberi makan Nemo " dia menyebut nama ikan kesayangannya yang menghuni akuarium berukuran sedang di ruangannya

" jangan sampai terlambat Damchu " ingat Youngjae ketika dirinya hendak keluar saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai 12

.

" ini pasti pembunuhan noona " erang seorang namja bersurai blonde pucat dengan nada putus asa pada seorang yeoja dengan name tag Kim Hyuna di depannya

" tenanglah Namjoon, noona akan segera memeriksa Seokjin setelah tim noona semua berkumpul "

" tidak usah diperiksa noona, Seokjin hyung tidak mungkin bunuh diri seperti yang mereka perkirakan. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu " dihempas tubuhnya di sofa berwarna merah. Penampilan pengusaha multibisnis itu terlihat acak-acakan di tambah wajahnya yang gelisah

Hyuna mencepol satu surai coklat panjangnya " noona tahu kau merasa kehilangan, percayalah noona juga merasakannya tapi kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan semua kejadian seperti itu "

Namjoon mengacak surainya lalu bangkit dari sofa dan memeluk Hyuna, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya " berjanjilah untuk memberitahu apapun hasilnya "

Hyuna menepuk punggung Namjoon lembut, dia tahu adiknya sangat merasa kehilangan " nde, sekarang pulanglah ke rumah dan tenangkan dirimu ''

.

Yeoja bertubuh mungil dan seksi itu baru saja selesai mandi ketika ponselnya berdering di ranjang. Dengan memakai bathrobe, yeoja itu keluar dari kamar mandi di apartemen mewahnya untuk menjawab telepon dari seseorang yang merupakan kekasihnya

" nde oppa "

" chagi, bisakah kau kembali ke Seoul? " suara serak terdengar dari seberang

Yeoja bernama Park Jimin itu tersenyum di depan cermin besar " wae? Oppa merindukan aku? Kita baru bertemu 3 hari lalu oppa.. Bukankah besok oppa akan datang- "

" Seokjin hyung meninggal pagi tadi "

senyuman di wajah Jimin menghilang " jangan bercanda oppa, kita baru saja- " kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terhenti karena matanya sudah berair

" pulanglah untuk pemakaman Seokjin hyung, chagi "

" tentu oppa, aku akan pulang hari ini " Jimin memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa memberitahu Min Yoongi, dia sangat terkejut dengan berita kematian salah satu sahabat dekatnya itu

.

Yeoja berusia 22 tahun bernama Jeon Jungkook itu menangis histeris di depan foto dan guci berisi abu tunangannya, Kim Seokjin

" tenanglah Kookie, Seokjin oppa akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini " Jimin berusaha menenangkan Jungkook. Ruangan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dengan hanbok berwarna hitam

" oppa " ucap Jungkook sebelum kehilangan kesadaran di pangkuan Jimin. Jimin pun memanggil Yoongi dan beberapa maid yang berada disitu untuk memindahkan Jungkook ke ruangan lain

" malang sekali nasib Jungkook, pernikahannya dengan Seokjin hyung tinggal satu bulan lagi " ujar Yoongi lalu mendudukkan diri disofa

Jimin menutupi tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Seokjin " apa penyebab kematian Seokjin oppa? Dia terlihat sehat saat kita berkumpul beberapa waktu lalu "

" menurut polisi dan ahli forensik yang menangani Seokjin hyung menyimpulkan jika Seokjin hyung bunuh diri, Hyuna noona menemukan arsenik di lambung dan aliran darahnya "

Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin di bahu kekasihnya " apa alasannya? Seokjin oppa seperti tidak memiliki tekanan apapun, dia terlihat sangat gembira saat terakhir kali kita semua berkumpul "

" entahlah Jiminie, kita tidak bisa benar-benar tahu kondisi seseorang " Yoongi mengelus surai coklat yang diberi highlight pink disetiap ujungnya. Jimin bekerja sebagai konsultan bisnis di Jepang dan mengharuskan dia berpenampilan menarik dan unik. Sementara Yoongi adalah CEO pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang saham di Korea Selatan bahkan hingga ke Cina dan Jepang. Yoongi sedang mengembangkan usahanya ke pasar saham Eropa. Keduanya berencana menikah setelah Seokjin dan Jungkook menikah

 **CKLEK..**

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Namjoon, pria hedonisme dan player itu tampak berantakan

" bagaimana keadaan Kookie? " tanyanya lalu menghempaskan diri di dekat Jungkook

" masih seperti kemarin hanya saja hari ini sedikit lebih tenang karena Jimin sudah tiba " jawab Yoongi sambil menatap Jungkook yang tertidur di ranjang Seokjin

" dimana Himchan unnie? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tiba di rumah ini " tanya Jimin. Dia baru tiba setengah jam lalu

" Himchan noona dibawa ke rumah sakit tadi malam, shock membuat kondisi kandungannya memburuk, pagi tadi Jongin memberitahuku jika kondisinya sudah membaik " jawab Namjoon, dia memijit batang hidungnya

" Yongguk oppa pasti sangat khawatir "

" tentu saja chagi, kondisi kandungan Himchan noona masih saja lemah meskipun sudah memasuki bulan keenam. Yongguk hyung wajar jika khawatir, disamping kondisi kandungan yang lemah Himchan noona juga susah untuk bisa hamil " ujar Yoongi, dia selalu memantau keadaan kakak dari mendiang Seokjin melalui Kim Jongin yang merupakan salah satu temannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter ahli kandungan di Seoul International Hospital

" sudah beritahu Hoseok? " tanya Yoongi pada Namjoon

" dia akan tiba besok, cuaca di Spanyol sedang buruk dengan badai salju hingga tidak ada penerbangan. Ini situasi yang sangat brengsek " Jung Hoseok (24) adalah wakil duta besar Korea Selatan di Spanyol

.

" aku turut berduka cita noona, aku akan tiba besok "

" nde Seokkie, pemakaman Seokjin akan dilaksanakan besok. Dia akan dimakamkan di samping makam appa dan eomma " ujar Himchan lemah. Dirinya tidak kuasa menahan kesedihan karena ditinggal adik satu-satunya

" jaga kesehatanmu noona, Namjoon memberitahuku jika kondisimu memburuk "

" nde Seokkie, kondisi noona sudah membaik sekarang "

" beristirahatlah noona, sampaikan salamku pada Yongguk hyung " **PIP**

Himchan mengeratkan pelukannya ke lengan Yongguk sedangkan pria yang berstatus suaminya itu mengecup dahinya " tetaplah kuat yeobo, untuk aku, anak kita dan Seokjin "

" nde yeobo "

.

Pemakaman Kim Seokjin dipenuhi banyak pelayat dari berbagai kalangan mulai dari pejabat negara hingga artis, terlihat juga kerumunan wartawan yang ingin mendapat gambar ekslusif pemakaman Kim Seokjin yang merupakan anggota parlemen Korea Selatan. Terlihat juga puluhan polisi yang menjaga tempat tersebut

Himchan berjalan dibantu Yongguk untuk menaruh guci berisi abu Seokjin. Wanita berusia 28 tahun yang telah mengganti nama keluarganya dari Kim menjadi Bang itu masih saja belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika adiknya sudah tiada. Musik pemakaman yang diiringi pianis gereja mengiringi setiap langkah Himchan

" cih.. Mereka terlalu mendramatisir " decih seorang gadis dengan tubuh seksi dan dandanan yang terlalu mewah untuk pergi ke pemakaman

" diamlah Sehun, jangan sampai ada yang mendengarmu atau ini akan jadi buruk "

" aku muak Soo, orang sebejat Seokjin itu memang pantas mati. Aku berharap dia membawa semua keburukannya "

" katakan sekali lagi ! " suasana pemakaman yang sunyi terganggu dengan lengkingan Jungkook. Desainer itu terlihat pucat dan penuh emosi. Semua orang menatap heran pada Jungkook

" pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun ! " Jungkook berteriak histeris sedangkan Sehun berdecih lalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan pelayat diikuti Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan manajernya. Dan sudah dipastikan Sehun dikerumuni para wartawan yang mengetahui peristiwa beberapa menit lalu

" Jungkook jalang! Untuk apa dia berteriak seperti tadi membuatku semakin muak. Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana tingkah tunangan brengseknya itu? Dasar gadis bodoh! kuharap dia menyusul tunangannya " umpat Sehun setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan wartawan dan masuk ke mobil SUV milik Kyungsoo

" Jungkook itu tunangan Seokjin jadi wajar jika dia marah saat kau berbicara buruk tentang Seokjin apalagi di pemakaman Seokjin "

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya " ah sudahlah, bangunkan aku jika sudah tiba di lokasi pemotretan "

.

" Sehun jalang! Dia pasti sengaja datang untuk membuat keributan disini. Dasar haus popularitas " Hoseok geram. Pria murah senyum yang baru tiba dari Spanyol satu jam lalu itu terlihat menahan emosinya karena kejadian beberapa menit lalu

" kau tidak tahu? Sehun resmi masuk ke agensi Himchan noona awal tahun ini " bisik Namjoon yang berdiri disamping Hoseok. Himchan memiliki sebuah agensi musik yang cukup besar bernama Strongchan Ent.

" aku tidak yakin dengan gosip yang beredar 3 bulan lalu " Yoongi mengingatkan dua sahabatnya itu dengan berita miring yang menimpa Seokjin dan Sehun. Pria berotak cerdas Kim Seokjin itu terlihat keluar dari apartemen milik sang model penuh sensasi Oh Sehun jam 5 pagi

" jadi maksudmu berita itu dibuat untuk menaikkan popularitas Sehun? Apa Himchan noona terlihat seperti itu? " ujar Hoseok ragu

" berhentilah bergosip, kita sedang mengikuti pemakaman jika kalian ingin sekali bergosip pergilah dari sini " tegur Hyuna seraya membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya, ketua tim forensik itu rupanya terganggu dengan pembicaraan tiga pria tampan berusia 24 tahun di sampingnya yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun. Namjoon menyikut Hoseok dan Hoseok menyikut Yoongi yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Jimin yang menahan malu dan takut atas tingkah kekasihnya itu, wanita penyuka strawberry cupcake dan berbagai makanan manis itu tidak ingin Jungkook memberi reaksi yang sama seperti Sehun pada kekasih dan dua sahabatnya

Acara pemakaman selesai dan sebagian besar pelayat telah meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang dari kalangan politisi dan artis yang masih menghampiri Himchan dan mengajak wanita itu berbincang. Himchan yang masih sangat lemah dan berduka sekarang telah duduk diatas kursi roda bersama sang suami yang selalu setia menemaninya. Ketua National Inteligence South Korea itu tidak bisa menghilangkan raut wajah khawatir dan sedih dari wajah tampannya akibat kehilangan adik ipar yang sangat disayanginya itu

" ke rumahku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan " ajak Namjoon yang berdiri disamping lambhorgini hitamnya

" baiklah, kami akan mengikutimu dari belakang " ujar Yoongi dan membukakan pintu Masserati emasnya untuk Jimin

" pergilah lebih dulu, aku harus mengantar noona ke rumah sakit " Namjoon melihat Hyuna yang berjalan kearahnya bersama seorang pria tinggi bersurai emas yang dia ketahui bernama Wu Yifan dan merupakan rekan kerja kakaknya

" arraseo, kami akan menunggumu di kamar " Hoseok masuk ke dalam sedan merah miliknya dan melaju terlebih dahulu

.

Rencana Namjoon untuk berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya tidak bisa dilaksanakan karena sekarang dia, Hyuna, Yoongi dan Jimin sedang memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Hoseok yang hangus terbakar dikeluarkan dari mobilnya yang juga ikut terbakar oleh petugas kepolisian. Yoongi panik dan berteriak histeris, Jimin langsung mengeluarkan cairan lambungnya sedangkan Namjoon shock di tempat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat di depan mobilnya sementara Hyuna menghampiri Jimin sambil sesekali meneriaki Yoongi untuk tenang. Mereka menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana sedan mewah milik Hoseok meledak tepat di saat memasuki tol Hongdae

.

Jung Daehyun merasa tulang kakinya menghilang ketika Hyuna menelpon dan memberitahu jika Jung Hoseok, sepupunya tewas terpanggang di dalam mobil. Daehyun bahkan belum bertemu dengan Hoseok setelah namja itu tiba di Korea. Pertemuan terakhir mereka berlangsung dua bulan lalu saat ulang tahun Hoseok dan Daehyun mengambil cuti untuk bisa pergi ke Spanyol

Youngjae mencoba menenangkan Daehyun yang sedang menumpahkan kesedihannya, pria tinggi berkulit putih itu tahu jika Daehyun dan Hoseok memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat

" tenanglah Damchu, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Ahjuma dan halmeoni pasti membutuhkan kehadiranmu di sana " Daehyun mengangguk lalu bangkit dari kursi, dilepas jas dokternya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yongjae

" aku yang mengantarmu dengan mobilku, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini? Tidak "

.

" aki mobilnya mengalami korsleting?! Kau menuduh Hoseok tidak merawat mobilnya?! " Namjoon berteriak tepat di depan wajah kepala polisi sektor Gangnam, Choi Junhong. Wanita berkulit seputih salju itu memandang Namjoon kesal

" kau meragukan laporanku tuan Kim? Anak buahku memeriksa tempat kejadian dengan sangat teliti "

" Hoseok merawat dengan baik mobil itu dan sangat tidak mungkin hal bodoh seperti itu terjadi ! "

Junhong berdiri dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Namjoon " lalu kau mau aku melaporkan apa! Sabotase? Itu pemalsuan, semua bukti sudah dikumpulkan dan satu-satunya penyebab mobil Jung Hoseok terbakar adalah korsleting aki "

Namjoon berdecak kesal lalu beranjak pergi, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berurusan dengan kepala polisi Choi. Beberapa bisnisnya ditangani oleh wanita bermulut pedas itu karena menyalahi aturan sehingga dia harus membayar denda dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, ditumpukan kepalanya di atas stir mobil, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya

" apa mungkin dia? Tidak. Dia sudah lama mati " Namjoon bermonolog sebelum meninggalkan kantor polisi Gangnam

.

Jimin terlihat sangat pucat dan Yoongi yang gelisah, empat tablet obat penenang telah dihabiskan namun terasa tidak berefek

Daehyun masuk dan langsung disambut tangisan ibu dan neneknya, Youngjae pun segera melakukan penghormatan pada abu dan foto Hoseok. Dilirik pasangan kekasih Yoongi-Jimin yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, diputuskan untuk menghampiri pasangan tersebut. Meski tidak mengenal dekat, Youngjae sering bertemu mereka di setiap acara keluarga Jung

" anda terlihat pucat Jimin-ssi "

" anda harus melihat kondisi Hoseok oppa saat masih berada didalam mobil Yongjae-ssi " ujar Jimin dan diangguki Yoongi

" sudah diketahui penyebabnya? Apa mungkin mobilnya di sabotase atau semacamnya? "

" katakan itu pada kepala polisi Choi, Youngjae-ssi. Wanita keras kepala itu menyimpulkan jika mobil Hoseok mengalami korsleting aki. Yang benar saja "

Youngjae menoleh dan mendapati Kim Namjoon dengan raut wajah paling kesal yang dia punya. Adik dari Kim Hyuna itu mengambil tempat di sofa tunggal dan memijit batang hidungnya

" Junhong berkata seperti itu? Dia pasti sudah menyelidiki dengan sangat teliti Namjoon-ah " Youngjae sedikit tidak terima kinerja kerja sahabatnya diragukan apalagi oleh Kim Namjoon. Jika Kim Hyuna memiliki sifat yang menyenangkan maka berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Namjoon. Pria berusia 24 tahun itu punya sifat temperamental yang tinggi, ambisius dan player

" jadi maksudmu Hoseok tidak merawat mobilnya dengan benar! " bentak Namjoon membuat para pelayat memandangnya

" ada apa ini? " tegur Daehyun

" Youngjae hyung dan kepala polisi Choi mengatakan jika Hoseok tidak merawat mobilnya dengan benar dan membuat dirinya sendiri celaka " suara Namjoon meninggi

" aku tidak berkata seperti itu Namjoon-ah ! " Youngjae balas membentak

" tenangkan dirimu Jae " Daehyun tahu jika Youngjae adalah pria yang emosional begitu pun dengan Namjoon. Menyatukan keduanya dalam emosi sama saja seperti menciptakan sebuah perang nuklir

" maafkan adikku Youngjae-ah, Daehyun-ah " kata Hyuna lalu menarik tangan Namjoon meninggalkan tempat itu dan kemudian disusul Yoongi dan Jimin

.

" ada apa denganmu? Kau membuatku malu " Hyuna membawa Namjoon ke balkon lantai dua

" mereka semua tidak masuk akal noona " ucap Namjoon putus asa. Hyuna lalu memeluk Namjoon erat

" menangislah, noona tahu kau ingin. Tidak akan ada yang tahu "

" ini pasti perbuatannya noona " ujar Namjoon disela-sela tangisannya

" dia? Siapa? "

.

" aku turut berduka oppa " ucap Junhong. Kepala polisi itu memeluk Daehyun setelah prosesi pemakaman yang berlangsung satu hari setelah Hoseok meninggal selesai

" terima kasih Junghong-ie " balas Daehyun lemah

" kasus Hoseok murni kecelakaan oppa, aku bahkan melakukan pemeriksaan sebanyak tiga kali " Junhong mendengar kabar jika Youngjae dan Namjoon bertengkar karena kesimpulannya

" aku mempercayaimu Junhong-ie, kau yang terbaik. Jangan dengarkan pendapat orang lain "

Junhong mengangguk. Diedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Namjoon yang menatap makam Hoseok, dia merasa kasihan pada namja yang sering berseteru dengannya

.

" tidak mungkin Namjoon! Dia sudah mati! " beruntung ruangan Namjoon kedap suara jadi tidak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakan Min Yoongi. Pria manis itu merasa harus membawa Namjoon ke psikiater

" aku sangat yakin Yoongi-ya " Namjoon berucap yakin

Yoongi mencengkram pundak Namjoon dan menatapnya dalam " dengarkan aku, adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin orang yang sudah mati melakukan semua itu. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah menyatu dengan tanah sekarang "

" lalu bagaimana dengan surat ancaman itu? Surat ancaman yang kita dapat seminggu setelah kejadian itu? "

Yoongiterdiam dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar disaku jas putihnya, tertera nama kepala pelayan di rumah Jimin

" yeoboseyo "

" nona Jimin tenggelam tuan, sekarang saya sedang menuju rumah sakit "

Yoongi jatuh terduduk dengan ponsel yang baru saja terlepas dari tangannya

" ada apa? " tanya Namjoon khawatir

" Jiminie tenggelam Namjoon-ah " jawab Yoongi pelan namun masih bisa didengar Namjoon dan Kim Namjoon pun mengumpat, Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa berenang

.

Yoongi masih menangisi Jimin meski ini sudah hari ketiga setelah pemakaman Jimin. Pria dengan senyum semanis gula itu bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan yang diantar pelayan dan hanya menangis sambil menatap foto Jimin. Sebagai sahabat, Namjoon tentu tidak tega melihat Yoongi terpuruk seperti ini. Jadi disinilah dia, dikamar Yoongi yang berantakan dan gelap. Namjoon mengerang ketika usahanya agar Yoongi mau makan terasa sia-sia, Yoongi bersandar di ranjang dan terus menatap foto Jimin dengan air mata yang terus jatuh di pipi putihnya

" Jimin tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini Yoongi-ya " diletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur di atas nampan

" Jimin meninggalkanku Namjoon, dia meninggalkanku " Namjoon berharap dia tuli karena terus mendengar Yoongi berbicara seperti ini sejak tiga hari lalu

" Namjoon-ah " panggil Yoongi membuat Namjoon yang berdiri di samping jendela setelah menyerah membujuk Yoongi menoleh

" kau ingat saat kita merayakan kemenangan tim basket sekolah? "

Namjoon ingat. Hari itu mereka pergi ke sebuah vila yang disewa Hyuna di Daegu

" hari itu Jimin terlihat sangat cantik meski tanpa perawatan dan riasan wajah berlebih berlebihan seperti yang biasa dilakukan Jungkook " Yoongi menutup matanya

" aku sangat merindukannya sampai terasa sakit disini " suara Yoongi mulai serak. Namjoon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Dia muak melihat Yoongi terpuruk

.

Pagi itu Daehyun sudah mulai bekerja lagi. Dia terlihat sedikit kurus dan pucat

" oppa yakin akan bekerja hari ini? Aku bisa memperpanjang masa cuti oppa. Pergilah berlibur ke luar negeri "

" gomawo Hyuna, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam kesedihan karena Hoseok tidak akan suka "

Hyuna tersenyum " arraseo, bagaimana jika siang ini kita makan bersama siang bersama? Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya "

Daehyun mengangguk " boleh, aku yang pilih tempatnya "

" aku mendengar ada yang mengajak makan siang bersama, apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan? " Yifan muncul dari balik pintu

Hyuna memerah " tidak oppa, ini hanya makan siang biasa. Oppa juga boleh bergabung jika oppa mau "

Yifan terkekeh lalu menggeleng " aku punya janji makan siang dengan Taozi, pergilah berdua agar pendekatanmu sukses " bisik Yifan. Dokter dengan dandanan unik itu tahu jika ketua timnya menyukai Daehyun, Hyuna jatuh cinta pada Daehyun sejak pertama bertemu di rumah sakit dan sebagai teman curhat Hyuna, Yifan mengetahui semuanya

.

Acara makan siang yang telah disusun Hyuna berantakan ketika Junhong menelponnya. Dunia Hyuna serasa terbalik ketika melihat tubuh adiknya yang tergantung di ring basket halaman belakang rumah dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana, dia berteriak histeris. Ini bukan pertama kali Hyuna melihat mayat seperti ini sebagai ketua tim forensik dia sudah melihat berbagai jenis mayat namun dia tidak menyangka mendapati adiknya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Yifan dan Daehyun berusaha menenangkan Hyuna bahkan Youngjae memberikan tiga tablet obat penenang

Setelah mayat Namjoon diturunkan terlihat bekas membiru di antara lehernya yang sobek, selain itu tubuhnya penuh lebam dan sayatan

.

kening Yoongi berkerut ketika ponselnya berdering. Dia baru saja menghadiri pemakaman Namjoon yang membuatnya ingin membakar diri

" yeoboseoyo "

" Min Yoongi "

" nugu? "

" datanglah ke kolam renang sekolah tempat kalian menghabisi nyawa seseorang disana jika kau ingin tahu siapa yang menghabisi nyawa teman-temanmu " Yoongi membulatkan matanya, otaknya tiba-tiba saja memproses kejadian 7 tahun lalu. Dia lalu bergegas pergi ke Hanrim International High School. Yoongi segera menuju kolam renang indoor sekolah yang terletak di lantai satu, langkahnya sedikit gemetar jika mengingat peristiwa 7 tahun lalu, suasana sekolah yang sepi menambah ketegangan. Yoongi dapat masuk dengan bebas karena dia adalah salah satu donatur di sekolah ini

" eh? Kosong? " Yoongi memasuki ruang olahraga indoor dimana ada kolam renang disana

" hei, cepat keluar " teriak Yoongi mulai kesal

" kau tidak sabaran sekali Yoongi-ssi atau harus kupanggil Suga? " ujar seorang namja dari atas papan

Yoongi menengadah dan terkejut mendapati namja yang merupakan seniornya saat SMA dulu, Byun Baekhyun

" apa sunbae yang- "

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat " ya, aku yang mengirimimu pesan "

Yoongi mendesis marah " itu artinya sunbae juga yang- "

" ya, aku yang membunuh mereka karena aku membenci mereka "

tangan Yoongi hendak mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menembak lengan kanannya

 **dorr..**

" akkh.. Brengsek! "

" tenanglah, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi kau hanya perlu menunggu dan mendengar ceritaku " ucap Baekhyun tenang, dia tersenyum samar sebelum menembak kedua kaki Yoongi

 **dorr.. Dorr..**

" nah, dengan begini kau akan lebih tenang " senyumnya ketika melihat Yoongi yang mengaduh kesakitan. Baekhyun meminum colanya lalu membuang kaleng cola tersebut ke dalam kolam

" kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku membunuh mereka? "

" peduli setan " geram Yoongi, dia merasa kedua kakinya mati rasa begitu juga lengan kanannya, jaket abu-abu dan celana berwarna pastel sudah ternoda darah

" baiklah akan kuceritakan, pertama aku akan mulai dengan Kim Seokjin. Ah, dia tidak sehebat yang kukira buktinya aku dengan mudah membunuhnya, aku hanya perlu membuatnya mabuk untuk bisa membuatnya meminum racun. Gampang bukan? Kedekatanku dengan kelompok kalian saat sekolah ternyata berguna "

" dasar pembunuh "

Baehyun tertawa keras " lalu kalian pikir kalian tidak? Kau memotong ceritaku Suga. Baiklah akan kulanjutkan, lalu aku membunuh Hoseok kurusak sedikit mobilnya percayalah hanya sedikit seharusnya Namjoon mempercayai perkataan kepala polisi Choi tentang korsleting aki mobil karena aku yang melakukannya "

Baekhyun melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya " sudah hampir tiba baiklah akan kuceritakan lagi. Oh, ini bagian favoritku tentang membunuh Jimin. Tidakkah gadis itu sadar jika aku adalah pria? Apa hanya karena aku memakai pakaian maid yeoja dia langsung mengira aku yeoja? Ckck dangkal sekali.. Kau tahu rasanya tidak terkira ketika melihat dia terjatuh ke dalam kolam dan tidak bisa berenang, rasanya sedih bercampur bahagia " Baekhyun sedikit menunduk untuk mengusap air matanya

" aku sedikit kesulitan saat membunuh Namjoon tapi tidak ada yang tidak bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Awalnya aku ingin membuatnya mati tenggelam namun aku mendapat ide lain ketika dia mulai menyerangku, aku menggunakan jurus hapkidoku untuk mempertahankan diri sekaligus melumpuhkannya dan setelah dia setengah sadar kugores lehernya dan ku gantung di ring basket. Tidak ada yang melihatku karena tidak ada maid di rumahnya, mungkin saja dia tidak sanggup membayar gaji maid, itu terdengar tidak masuk akal mengingat semua uangnya bisa dipakai untuk menghidupi dirinya hingga keturunan ke sepuluh " Baekhyun terkekeh

" kau juga akan mati brengsek! Polisi akan mengungkap semuanya "

" bagiku tak apa karena aku melihat kalian mati terlebih dahulu "

 **dorr..**

Baekhyun menembak tepat di paru-paru Yoongi. Namja itu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Baekhyun bangkit dan menendang tubuh Yoongi hingga terjatuh ke dalam kolam

" jika kalian tidak membunuh Taehyung. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini, sampai jumpa Yoongi. Aku akan menunggu para polisi itu di depan "

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dengan tenang sementara Yoongi mulai melemas di dalam kolam

 **#flashback**

" menyebalkan " desis Namjoon sambil memandangi seorang namja bersurai coklat terang

" ada apa? " tanya Yoongi yang langsung duduk di samping Namjoon

" Taehyung si anak baru mengalahkanku, dia yang ditunjuk untuk mengikuti kompetisi Fisika bulan ini "

" eh? Bukankah kau calon satu-satunya? Bagaimana bisa? "

" entahlah, Yixing saem yang memutuskan. Kurasa dia menyogok atau semacamnya "

" aku juga benci padanya " ujar Seokjin yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca komik

" apa masalahmu dengannya hyung? " tanya Namjoon

Seokjin meletakkan komiknya di atas meja " kemarin saat pelajaran olahraga dia menumpahkan jus sayurannya ke tubuhku. Dia mengatakan jika dia tidak sengaja namun aku tidak percaya, dia pasti iri dengan ketampananku dan ingin membuatku terlihat jelek "

Yoongi menjentikan jari " bagaimana jika kita kerjai dia "

" bagaimana caranya? " tanya Namjoon sambil menatap tajam Taehyung yang sedang duduk mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone

" tidak sulit, bawa dia ke ruang olahraga indoor dan kita kerjai disana, pasti menyenangkan "

Seokjin tersenyum lebar " aku setuju dan kau juga harus setuju Namjoon "

" aku sudah gila jika tidak setuju "

" aku juga setuju " timpal Jimin yang baru saja datang bersama Hoseok

" apa yang kau setujui chagi " Yoongi mencubit pipi Jimin

" Aku akan menyetujui apapun rencana kalian ''

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Hoseok yang sibuk dengan ponselnya " kau setuju Seokkie? "

" meski aku tidak mengetahui apa rencana kalian tapi aku akan menyetujuinya "

" memangnya rencana kalian apa? Sepertinya seru " tanya Jimin

" kami akan mengerjai Taehyung sepulang sekolah nanti " jawab Yoongi lalu mengecup pipi Jimin

" aigoo.. Waeyo? Dia tampan oppa, kenapa harus dikerjai? "

Yoongi mencubit paha Jimin " kau suka padanya? "

Jimin terkekeh " tenanglah oppa, aku hanya mengatakan jika dia tampan "

" awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam dengannya " ancam Yoongi

.

" apa mau kalian? " tanya Taehyung kesal. Saat dia keluar dari ruangan Yixing songsaenim dia diseret oleh Seokjin ke ruang olahraga indoor

 **duakk..**

Namjoon menendang dada Taehyung hingga namja itu tersungkur. Ketika hendak melawan Hoseok dan Yoongi mengunci pergerakannya hingga Namjoon dan Seokjin bebas memukuli Taehyung hingga setengah sadar dan Jimin hanya menatap bosan sambil sesekali memandangi kuku franchise 10 ribu won miliknya

" rasakan itu " Hoseok dan Yoongi melepaskan Taehyung lalu menendang pelan tubuh Taehyung yang terbaring di pinggir kolam

" kalian sudah puas? Ayo pulang " ujar Jimin, dia sudah tampak bosan

" aku butuh sentuhan terakhir agar dia jera " Seokjin memakai kembali jasnya yang dilepas saat memukuli Taehyung

" apa lagi, kurasa sudah cukup " Namjoon memperhatikan buku-buku tangannya yang sedikit membiru

" tenggelamkan saja dia " ucap Jimin bosan

" ide bagus " Hoseok hendak mendorong tubuh Taehyung ke kolam namun Taehyung memegang tangannya

" jangan.. Aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Kumohon "

" peduli setan " Yoongi mengambil alih mendorong tubuh Taehyung. Awalnya mereka berpikir jika Taehyung bercanda agar sikap mereka melunak namun tawa mereka lenyap ketika tubuh Taehyung mengambang di permukaan air

" dia mati? " tanya Namjoon khawatir

" kurasa iya " jawab Hoseok ragu

" ya Tuhan! Kita membunuhnya! Omo! Bagaimana ini " Jimin panik, pasalnya ide untuk menenggelamkan Taehyun berasal dari dirinya

" tenanglah Jiminie " Yoongi memeluk Jimin

" kita pergi dari sini, tidak ada yang melihatmu membawanya kesini kan? " tanya Hoseok pada Seokjin dan Seokjin mengangguk

" bagus. Itu artinya tidak ada saksi. Ayo cepat kita pergi "

" tapi mayat Taehyung? "

" tinggalkan saja Namjoon-ah dan kalian semua harus berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu ini pada siapa pun "

mereka lalu mengikuti saran Yoongi dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa menyadari ada seorang namja yang meringkuk di balik tumpukan pelampung. Namja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, dia menyesal karena terlalu takut untuk menolong Taehyung

" miane Hyunggie "

 **#EndFlashback**

.

Hyuna menjerit penuh umpatan dan terpaksa dibawa keluar sedangkan Daehyun menatap tajam saat Baekhyun mengungkapkan pengakuaannya di ruang iding. Baekhyun memberi pengakuan dengan tenang bahkan dia tersenyum ketika hakim memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan menjalani eksekusi mati

" aku berhasil Hyunggie " itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Baekhyun sebelum para sniper yang mengeksekusinya menembakkan timah panas tepat di jantungnya

.

The End

RnR


End file.
